A multicast or broadcast transmission conveys information to a group of wireless devices efficiently in terms of the radio resources used. Moreover, such a transmission may reduce the amount of time needed to deliver the information to the group of devices, as compared to for example multiple unicast transmissions.
Challenges faced in performing multicast or broadcast transmission include conditioning the transmission for reception by different wireless devices, and re-transmitting the transmission depending on whether different wireless devices successfully received the transmission. This proves particularly consequential when the receiving wireless devices have limited power and/or processing capabilities, such as when the devices are Machine-to-Machine (M2M) devices, Machine Type Communications (MTC) devices, Narrowband Internet of Things (NB-IoT) devices, or the like.